He Truly Loved Her
by TribalRose
Summary: Gino Weinberg loved Anya Alstreim more than anything in the world and nothing could change that. Series of One-Shots AnyaxGino (and maybe hints to other pairings but no major) Rating will vary on One-Shot


He Truly Loved Her

2 May 2015 1:15 am

**(Extended)Summary:** Gino Weinberg loved Anya Alstreim more than anything in the world, and nothing could change that. He loved her more than the world itself, his life, his being were devoted to the small pinkette girl who never even smiled.

**A/N: I really love AnyaxGino it's now one of my favourite anime pairings so I've decided to make a group of one-shots on them!**

**Protection**

Gino Weinberg was well known as the infamous Knight Of Three. He lived to serve the Emperor. Well at least that's what everyone thought anyway.

Gino sat on the balcony of Schiezel's very large castle. He sighed. Life as Knight of Three was really starting to get the better of him. He was sick to death of killing innocent people and even more sick of watching people he knew die. Maybe he should just resign from being a Knight of the Round. At the thought his eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. How dare he think like that! He couldn't! He had things he had to fight for. Things he loved that he had to fight for, he had HER he had to fight for. Just at the thought of her he smiled, her expression might have always been quite blank but he found it adorable, she might not have much of her memory but that just gave him a better excuse to be with her more often, she might always where a picker-face but that just made it fun for him to try and guess what she was feeling through the emotions reflected in her eyes - though that in itself was almost impossible. I let out a sigh, it was funny to think how the thing he fought and lived for was the thing that was keeping him from living a pretty normal life. He didn't care though, because she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

She was his world, she might not have realised it but he would never forget it. His face broke into a grin, though he might have doubts being in the Knights of the Round he knew that he was glad he did join because he got to meet and be with HER, he couldn't even begin to think about what life would be without her; turning her around when she walked towards the wrong corridor, looking over her diary entries with her, trying to see how far she could remember back. He had always been one for smiling but he couldn't help but wonder how much less he would smile without her.

He leant on the rail as he watched the sky fade from its blue colour to beautiful hues of purple and red. He smiled, it should be cursed to have something so peaceful and beautiful in this world of blood and hate. His smile turned knowingly. That's why he fought to protect her, he couldn't let one of the final shreds of beauty fade to blood and dust.

"What are you grinning about?" Called a voice tonelessly from behind him. He whipped around, the smile on his face turning happy and larger.

"Anya!" She rolled her eyes. She did that a lot especially when Gino would state something that she believed to be rather obvious.

"What are you grinning about?" She repeated her question in the same toneless expressionless matter, though Gino could see the faintest stark of curiosity in her eyes. He shrugged in reply, "Oh, just admiring the last rays of the sunset." He said, happily gesturing out to the fading sun, slowly turning the sky from its beautiful red and purple hues to a deep black, blue colour.

Anya walked towards him. Standing around a meter away from him, she leant against the railing watching the last rays of sunset with him. "It is pretty." She remarked in her toneless voice and pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the last few days of light. "Recorded." Gino allowed himself a small smile. She was so cute and elegant when she did that, simply as if it was so obvious that everyone should be doing it. When she caught his eye, she looked at him expressionless though he could see the slight confusion in her eyes.

"What are you smiling about now? The sun's gone." He watched over to her and wrapped his arms over her shoulders and leant his larger head on the top of her smaller one. "Oh, nothing of importance."

Normally something like this would annoy her and she's try to shrug him off. After all, it wasn't uncommon for the Knight of Three to casually - and randomly - lean of the Knight of Six in even the most random situations. Instead, she reached up and gently took his left hand in hers which was hanging just over her shoulder.

His eyes widened in surprise, she'd never made any sign of affection back to him before. He smiled though and decided not to comment on it, she'd probably pull her hand away and walk off if he did and he wasn't exactly keen on ruining their little moment. She was the first to speak up.

"Your unusually mature today."

"Your unusually affectionate."

"Hmph. Well guess we've got to saviour this moment Huh."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"We've got to protect it."

At this he smiled.

_Just as I've got to protect you._

**-END-**


End file.
